BigJuli
BigJuli is a houseguest that appeared in CBS Big Brother: Season 9. Biography Retrieved pre-season. Strategy is a key part of someones gameplay. What is your strategy going into the CBS9 house? My strategy for this season is to stay under the radar but pull the string s in the background, from experience I know that involving yourself in drama, makes yourself a target for someone else. The thing is, I do not want anyone targeting me. But at the same time, I need to do things that are beneficial to my game and my game only.. so if that means cutting off people, burning bridges and rejecting grapevines, I will do that. I want to make sure that everyone in the house has absolutely no issue with me, just so i wont be in danger for the nomination ceremony. I want this more than anyone, I am determined to win this season. Another part of my strategy is my mental game. I am a good visual learner and I am very good at mental competitions, trivia about the game, things that happened in recent weeks, puzzles, etc. I think this will get me far and potentially help me win this game because I won’t be seen as a floater, just someone who doesn’t involve them self in drama. I do want to be extroverted though, I will probably be the jokester of the house, the person who makes people laugh and the person who persuades people. I am a very persuasive individual. I know what I want and I know exactly how to get it. I’ll need to make sure I am good with everybody, so I can proceed and go through this game with no target on my back, but I am not afraid to make moves, but I come after someone if they are a potential threat or they’ve are coming after me, and once someone comes after me, trust me I will be the last one standing. What type of people will annoy you in the house? The type of people that annoy me the most are 2 types. The ones who think that they're bout that life. They feel like their higher then other people and call people their peasants in a serious matter. They try their best to impress and entertain other people thinking its funny.The other type of people that annoy me are the the females who think they're "skinny!" These people annoy me because they as well think they're better then others and are honestly just toxic. Some of the phrases they use are annoying and racist. It bothers me, but I'm able to keep it cute quiet. What is your biggest weakness that might ruin your game? The biggest weakness that might ruin my game are twists. Twists are another obstacle i have to overcome on my big brother journey. This obstacle couldd either be good on my part or bad, but most likely bad. If it's a twist that unleashed a secret power I'm left to find out who has it and who is capable of having it. I as well can't trust anyone on that, they tell me they don't have it, I have investigating to do. Wont stop till I know who has it. Would you rather lose and be loved by america, or win and be hated? I would rather be win and be hated. I've overcome hate a whole bunch of times and I'm gonna continue getting hate. All hate does for me is push me to try harder. Why? People underestimating me has made me want to prove them wrong. I could care less what anybody says about me. Player History - CBS Big Brother: Season 9 Competition History Voting History